1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road sign located at the side of a road or in the center of a road whereby even when the headlights of a car, for example, are on low beam, the low-beam light renders a prescribed sign visible to people passing by, especially drivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Road signs are generally provided at the side of a road to provide people using the road with advance warning that care is required with respect to the shape of the road ahead or that some facility lies ahead.
To enable such a road sign to be visible even at a distance and at night, the road sign is usually set at a height of two meters from the road surface and is constituted to reflect light. Thus, when a car is travelling along the road at night with headlights on high beam, the headlights on high beam are reflected by the road sign, rendering the prescribed sign visible to the driver. However, since high beams dazzle drivers of oncoming cars, drivers usually drive with headlights switched to the low-beam setting. As road signs are set high off the ground, this means that at night not enough light is reflected by a road sign to make the sign sufficiently visible.